


Pog Mo Thoin

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Suggestive, break-up, but not smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela knows what Moira’s been doing with her research, and desires an end to it, and their collaboration. MoiraxMercy/Moircy/Angelic Decent.  Angst filled Oneshot





	Pog Mo Thoin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know I had some time for A Valkyrie's Game today but this has been in my head since Moira's release so it had to happen. This is 100% self-indulgence. Its probably crap and I'm not sorry lol. 
> 
> Also~ Title is Gaelic for Kiss my arse. I use it on occasion being someone of Irish decent myself. I thought it fitting.

_Seven Years ago_

“Moira…” 

“Hmhm~ Having fun Darling~?” 

“Moira.. N..no. Stop” 

“...What?” 

Pinned against the wall, Angela tried forcing her way out of her lover’s grasp. The much older Irish woman was not to keen on letting her junior go, until she was rather forcefully shoved in the chest. 

Moira glanced to Angela, still leaning up against the wall and regaining her composure. It was a rather cute sight, with her blouse partially unbuttoned and her hair loose from its stiff ponytail. It would have been more alluring if the Swiss woman did not look as if she was about to burst into tears. Angela braced herself against the wall for a moment to gain composure before she pushed her bangs out of her face and started to button up her shirt. 

“What’s wrong, Angela? Not in the mood?” Moira stepped forward some, and tried to take Angela’s hand. 

The doctor withdrew her own, and pressed her back into the wall. “Not until we finish this damn discussion, Moira. I saw your paper.” Angela huffed. 

Moira’s expression fell instantly. “What of it?” She crossed her arms, and Angela’s face grew red, but not due to arousal. 

“You claimed _our_ research as _your_ research. You didn’t even consult me in writing it. I thought you methods were a little over the top but, Liebling, you experimented on _animals_ and _yourself_. Had I known that is what you were doing in the lab next to mine I would have shut this down!” Angela grew a bit more frantic by the moment. Her voice was clearly filled with anger, making Moira’s expression grow into one of mild shock. 

The Irish woman stepped closer to Angela still, arms outstretched. “See, that’s why your name isn’t on the paper, Darling. You won’t get this backlash I’ve been getting for _hours_ ” Moira attempted to barter.

“Maybe not now,” Angela bent down, picking the papers up to correctly situate them on the desk of her room. “But Nanobiotics is a science I excel in! I practically created it. Your paper will have effects on me and the good I, _we_ can do for the world! If people think we just… just want to modify every living thing and manipulate it like… like some _god_ , then we’ll get shut down! Lose our funding! People will continue to die out there for no reason!” The Swiss woman had pushed past Moira, and slammed her hands on her desk. She took in deep breaths before turning back to Moira and using her Desk as support. “We’re in this to help people together. Don’t you see it like that, Liebe?” 

A disappointed sound came from Moira’s throat, and she shook her head. “Enhancing our genetic make up is the only way to survive in the world, Angela. Darwin’s theory of Evolution. If we do not build ourselves to survive this crisis, We will be destroyed and waste away. I don't simply want to heal people with this technology, I want to _revolutionize_ it. Revolutionize humans and our survivability. Why do you think I did this to myself?” 

In a swift motion, Moira lifted her right hand. Angela did not notice the purple discoloration, the slimmer, boney appearance through her entire arm, until now. The younger doctor sucked in a gasp as she reached out to touch Moira’s hand, tugging up the sleeve to get a better view. Freezing cold to the touch, Angela brought it closer. Her fingers brushed against the thin webbing and wiring trailing up the Irish woman’s arm. “Moira…” her voice was soft in sympathy, a downcast gaze from her eyes. 

Moira took this opportunity to get closer, and she embraced Angela. “I’m only in this for the better of Humanity, Angela...if we can improve our most basic form… Imagine the things we could do… Together.” Her voice was alluring, a perfect sultry tone that Angela was absolutely weak to. She could see the resolve melting from Angela’s composure, expedited by the sympathy she felt for the elder’s experimented arm. Moira tilted her head up, gazing into Angela’s deep blue eyes with her own two tone ones. She inched closer to the younger woman’s face, their lips almost touching. 

Now this was manipulation. 

That was when Angela had enough. 

She shoved Moira again, a little farther away this time. She resumed her hold on her right hand, and held it up to view. “You’re a monster, Moira! Enough!”

“I’m not the one who started playing God.” Moira responded cooly, her tone low. 

They had an intense glaring match for a moment. Angela increased her grip on her elder’s arm to the point where the pale purple flesh turned white. “Get. Out.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Moira leaned forward slightly. 

Angela did as well, her teeth clenched tight. “Get out of my room. Clean your belongings out from _my_ laboratory. And Get. Out. Of Overwatch.” 

“What are you, firing me? You don’t have the authority to do that, Angela” The scientist almost scoffed. 

The glare in Angela’s eyes was all she needed for her answer. “I will Physically remove you if I must. I won’t say it again. _Get out, Moira O'Deorain_.” 

The scientist snatched her arm away from Angela’s grasp with a bitter breath. Despite the stern, menacing expression she wore, Angela could almost see the tears well up in her eyes. She felt her heart ping roughly in her chest, but she kept her expression stoic. 

Moira marched her way directly out of her old lover’s room, giving her one last disgusted glance before her departure. 

“Athena. Please remove Doctor O'Deorain’s identification from entry clearance.” Angela said. 

“It is done, Doctor Ziegler.” The AI responded in her low, monotone voice. 

With that, Angela felt herself crumble. She sunk down slowly, right onto the floor of her desk before she curled up tightly. For a few moments, she was silent and still. A large gasp broke that silence, and Angela began to sob. 

.

.

.

On the other side of her door, so had Moira.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's my crappy little angst and as close to smut as I'm gonna get for a while. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and this ship! I would love to do more when I actually can smut. 
> 
> Have a lovely day y'all.


End file.
